


The Red Dress

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, HP: EWE, Hint of Slash, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Light Dominance & Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione bought the dress on a whim, then forgot all about it. When the Minister demands her presence at the Ministry’s Yule Ball, “Operation, Granger: Belle of the Ball” begins. A Happy Ending is guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Mini-fest on Live Journal. Prompt #155-Hermione's Red Dress
> 
>  
> 
> **Many thanks to my wonderful beta, islandsmoke who is no fan of my OTP but betas for me anyway. For that reason, among many others, she is so appreciated and very dear to me.**

Hermione sat at her desk, a quill in her hand, working the Arithmancy equations for her latest project. The Minister had assigned her the task of determining the best time to approach the Chinese Ministry of Magic with an offer of diplomatic and trade relations.

She privately thought, and the equations had so far proved her correct, that the outlook was grim, but she hadn’t exhausted every calculation yet, so she continued to work.

Several hours later, a knock at her door drew her attention away from her parchment. She smiled.

“Come in, Minister.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered her office and paused just inside the door. “Aw, Hermione, cut it out with that ‘Minister’ stuff,” he grumbled. 

She chuckled. “I’ll have that calculation ready for you by morning.”

“No, I don’t expect that you will.”

Hermione’s gaze became puzzled. “It won’t take me that much longer—a few hours at most—“ she trailed off at the sight of her boss shaking his head ‘no’.

“Have you forgotten? Tonight is the annual Ministry Yule Party.” He lifted a gilt-edged invitation.

Hermione had not forgotten. She had privately decided she would skip it this year. She had broken up with Ron several months ago, so she didn’t have a date. Not that not having a date would have stopped her if she really wanted to attend. If she was honest with herself, she could count on one hand the number of co-workers that she had any interest in spending time with in or outside the office, with number one being Severus Snape. Fat chance of him showing up at any Ministry party. Besides, she had the world's oldest excuse: She had nothing to wear.

“Kingsley, I—“

“Hermione, I expect all the Ministry employees to attend. That includes you.” His smile took the sting out, but it was still an order. “If I didn’t let Snape weasel out of it, at wand-point no less, then I’m certainly not letting you, either. Get going. As of this minute, you are off the clock. The party is at Malfoy Manor this year and it starts at 8. I’ll see you there.” He placed the invitation on her desk and then withdrew from her office with a wave.

~*~*~*~

Hermione flipped through the clothes in her closet, looking for something, anything that would be appropriate for the party. Her dress robes were hopelessly out of fashion and her usual wardrobe of jeans, tee shirts and trainers would never do for a fete at Malfoy Manor. She could transfigure something, but she had absolutely no fashion sense, so she didn't want to chance it.

Although it would serve the Minister right for making party attendance mandatory.

She was about to give up and take her chances at Madam Malkin's when she flipped past a hanger holding her old school robes buried in the far side of the closet and her eyes widened. She pulled the garment out and hung it on a hook on the back of her bedroom door. 

It was a red dress she had bought on a whim during an after-Christmas sale last year, after a particularly stinging remark from Ron to the effect that she might try dressing like a girl for a change. She had intended to wear it on Valentine’s Day... but she never got the chance. They had broken up in January and she had shoved the red dress into the back of her closet and had forgotten all about it.

She closed her eyes as tears threatened.

No, she admonished herself. That part of her life was over. She and Ron had never been right for each other. She was as much to blame as he was—trying to be someone she wasn’t in order to make things work. Hermione wiped away her tears. Perhaps the Yule party was an opportunity to show another side of herself to herself. Right. 

“Operation, Granger: Belle of the Ball” was underway.

Half an hour later, Hermione stepped out of the shower, rubbed herself dry with a fluffy towel and then wrapped it around her head. She powdered, perfumed and then unwrapped her hair. She cast a drying charm of her own invention which left it dry and curly but without the frizz. She shoved a couple of decorative combs into it, pushing it up away from her face. The result was that it tumbled down her back in a riot of curls. She pulled several long strands down in front of her ears, at her temple and at each shoulder, twirled those around her fingers into tight ringlets and then muttered a holding charm. Not what a hairdresser might have achieved given a couple of hours and copious amounts of Sleekeazy’s, but it would have to do. Next, she applied a bit of mascara, rouge and brilliant red lipstick. 

Moving into her bedroom, Hermione opened the top drawer of her bureau and rifled through it. Her search turned up the set of red lace knickers, suspender belt and lace topped stockings which she had purchased to go with the dress. 

What the hell, in for a penny, in for a pound.

She didn’t have any shoes to go with the dress so she transfigured a pair of trainers into strappy, high heeled, gold sandals. The final touch was to don a pair of diamond stud earrings that her parent's had given her last year for Christmas. 

Hermione dressed in her finery, and then turned to look in the mirror. Her eyes widened in surprise. 

The red satin dress fit her perfectly. It was cocktail length and flared into a full skirt at the waist. The deep V of the halter neckline accentuated her bust line as it plunged to her waist. Three golden chains decorated the front beginning just beneath her breasts. She cast a Reflection charm and saw that the back was just as dramatic. Bare to her hips, the chain motif was repeated three times; under her shoulder blades, across her back and just above her waist. A tiny hook held it together just above her hips. The red stockings, gold shoes and sparkling earrings perfectly completed the ensemble. 

“Oooo, that’s lovely, that is,” the mirror said approvingly. 

“It’s not too…tarty—is it?” Hermione asked, tugging at the bodice in a hopeless attempt to cover her breasts a bit better.

“Just this side, dearie.” The mirror assured her.

Hermione had to admit that the mirror was right. All in all, it was a much more provocative look than she was used to presenting—but wasn’t that what “Operation Belle of the Ball” was all about? 

With one last glance in the mirror (“You’ll knock ‘em dead, my dear”), Hermione threw her cloak (transfigured from black to red-in for a penny...) around her shoulders and left her flat.

~*~*~*~

“Do stop scowling, Severus.” Lucius Malfoy said. “You’re intimidating the bureaucrats.”

“Good. The sooner they all bugger off, the sooner I can get back to doing something more useful, like polishing my Order of Merlin.”

Lucius smirked at him. “Oh dear, oh dear, we are in a mood tonight. Where’s your spirit of the season?”

Snape raised his glass of Firewhiskey. 

Malfoy chuckled. “Look, I’ll tell you the Malfoy secret about getting through boring office parties, handed down from generations past.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Make one circuit around the room. As you go, have a couple of drinks. Have a few hors d’oeuvres. Say hello to the people you pass-but don’t stop to chit chat. There’s only one exception--that is for your immediate boss and his wife. Talk with them for no longer than five minutes, then move on.”

“I’d rather be Crucioed.” 

“I haven’t gotten to the best part, yet.”

“Oh, my apologies. Please continue.”

Lucius ignored the sarcasm. “Your walk around the room serves two purposes. The first is to show your immediate superiors that you are engaged. The second is to find a, shall we say—willing female?—to keep company with in a more private area for most of the rest of the evening. Extra points if you find one who is willing to...enjoy...multiple partners.” Malfoy smirked at him. 

“I am amazed that you remained married as long as you did." 

Lucius waved a hand. "We needed each other for protection. Old news."

Snape changed the subject. "The Malfoy family secret might work for you…but for the 'greasy, bad-tempered bat'...?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Lucius snorted elegantly. “My dear fellow—you are a bona fide hero. With an Order of Merlin, First Class to prove it. Honestly, if you didn’t walk around scowling like a thundercloud all the time, the women would be all over you.”

“You’re mad.” Snape tossed down his drink and signaled a nearby House-Elf for another.

Lucius bit back a sharp retort, pressed his lips together and glanced around the ballroom. His eyes widened, he elbowed his friend and jerked his chin. “There—in the red dress—she just came in…a perfect candidate.” His voice trailed off. “Merlin’s sacred balls—I do believe that’s Miss Hermione Granger.”

Snape gazed across the room and drew in his breath. “I believe you are correct.”

Lucius licked his lips. “She looks particularly fetching tonight—in fact, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen her look so…delectable.”

“Correct again, Lucius.”

“I believe we have found our target.”

“ _Our_ target?”

Lucius arched an elegant eyebrow. “Certainly. If she’s willing.” He turned to face his friend. “Surely you wouldn’t be such a scoundrel as to keep such a delectable morsel all to yourself? Half the Ministry knows she's interested in you.” Before Severus could formulate a reply, Lucius glanced back toward the door. His eyes narrowed in alarm. “Damn and blast—Roger Davies has seen her!” Lucius took the drink out of Snape’s hand and gave him a shove. “Get over there man, before that libertine moves in on our _une belle femme_!”

“Why don’t you go if you’re so keen?” Snape grumbled.

“She has just recently allowed me back into her good graces, and only because of my assistance with her pet project—the Magical Creatures reform initiative. I don’t want to push her too much…” Lucius’ expression turned decidedly lecherous. “Yet.” He glared at his friend. “Besides, as I said, the scuttlebutt around the Ministry is that she _admires_ you, so you have an advantage there already.”

Snape glanced at the young woman in the doorway. He noticed her reaction of dismay when she saw Davies headed toward her. The expression on her face made his decision for him. It was hero time.

Snape straightened his robes and strode across the room, billowing impressively.

~*~*~*~

Hermione handed her cloak to the waiting House-Elf and entered the ballroom. She had to admit, the Ministry had outdone itself. The cavernous room had been converted into a winter wonderland. The decorations were reminiscent of those at Hogwarts during the Yule Ball her fourth year. A chamber orchestra was situated on one end of the room. A buffet and open bar were set up on the other side. Tables were scattered in a circle, creating a dance floor in the center which teemed with couples clad in everything from dress robes to Muggle ball gowns and tuxedos.

Hermione was relieved to see that she was not the only one in Muggle clothing.

A movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention. 

Much to her dismay, Roger Davies was making his way toward her—a lecherous gleam in his eye. 

She sighed inwardly. Slapping the crap out of, or hexing the new head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports would not be well-received by the Minister for Magic, she was certain. Suddenly, as if he had come to the end of a string, Roger stopped and the smile abruptly disappeared from his face. 

“Miss Granger.”

She knew that baritone. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Hermione turned and came face to face with Severus Snape. 

And, oh my, did he ever look wonderfully sexy in his black (of course) dress robes. She took her time enjoying the view until her gaze met his. His dark eyes glinted in amusement and she felt her face grow warm.

“Good evening, Mr. Snape.”

He offered his arm which she took gratefully. As they moved away from the door, she leaned closer, increasing the pressure of her hand on his arm. 

“Thank you for rescuing me from Roger,” she said in an undertone.

“I rather think that I rescued him from you.”

Hermione laughed. “You’re right. If he had tried anything with me—and he would have—I’d have had to hex him.”

The orchestra began to play. Hermione recognized the music—it was “Cinderella’s Waltz”.

“Miss Granger, may I have the honor of this dance?”

“I would be delighted, Mr. Snape.”

“Call me ‘Severus’, please.”

“Only if you will call me ‘Hermione’.”

“After you, Hermione.”

Severus escorted her to the dance floor and drew her into his arms. He swept her around the floor with unexpected grace. Her amazement must have been evident because the amused glint was back in his eyes. 

Hermione smirked at him. “My, my, aren’t you full of surprises?”

“I spent a couple of summers with the Malfoys as a young wizard. Lucius’ mother made sure I learned to dance. She felt that dancing well, among other things, was a requirement for the refined wizard.” His mouth quirked up at the corner. “And I got to have armfuls of girls several times a week which was a bonus for a shy teenager.” 

“I’m glad you know what you’re doing. My one and only dance lesson was during fourth year with Professor McGonagall.”

His chuckle sent an unexpected thrill through her.

“From what I heard, and saw, you comported yourself well enough then, as you are now.”

“Thanks to my partner—both times.”

Snape’s arm tightened around her and his eyes darkened. Hermione felt her face grow warm as his gaze wandered down her body and then back to meet hers. 

“I must say, Hermione, you look exceptionally lovely this evening.”

“Thank you, Severus.”

He swirled her to a stop in time with the music. Their bodies were pressed tight together and, for a breath-taking moment, Hermione thought he was going to kiss her. 

A delicately cleared throat interrupted the moment and Snape stepped back. Hermione turned toward the sound to find Lucius Malfoy.

“Severus, how on earth did you find the loveliest witch in the room?” Lucius took her hand and bent at the waist to brush his lips across her fingers, never taking his eyes from hers. 

The orchestra started playing again—“Voices of Spring” her mind provided helpfully.

“Would you do me the honor…?” 

Hermione was taken aback. She glanced at Snape uncertainly. 

“I assure you, Hermione, Lucius does not bite.” He paused a fraction. “Unless asked.”

The humor dancing in his black eyes reassured her and Hermione turned back to the blond wizard.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Now, I thought we were past such stuffy things as 'Mister', aren't we? Please, call me ‘Lucius’.”

Lucius drew her into his arms and Hermione found herself being propelled across the ballroom once more.

“Thank you, Lucius.”

Hermione observed her partner as they danced. He was tall and broad-shouldered and he moved with uncommon grace. The epitome of a Pureblood. So why was he dancing with her?

“Lucius, I must know—why are you dancing with me?”

“Because, Miss Granger, you are the loveliest witch in the room.”

“Excuse me for saying so, Lucius, but _bollocks_.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Much to her surprise, he threw back his head and laughed. “Oh, Miss Granger, you are delightfully suspicious.” His grey eyes shone with mirth. “And I thought we had put the past behind us through our work together on the Magical Creatures initiative.”

She was discomfited. “Well, old habits, you know.” She looked into his eyes. “Forgive me?”

He bent, subtly pulled her closer, and murmured into her ear. “There is nothing to forgive, my dear.”

His warm breath in her ear made her quiver and heat pooled in her belly. Luckily for her wits, the music ended, and Lucius raised her hand to his lips once more. His gaze told her that he was not unaware of his effect on her. He drew her hand through the crook in his elbow and escorted her back to the table he shared with Severus.

Snape stood as they approached, and pulled out a chair for her. They all sat. Lucius flagged down a passing House-Elf and ordered drinks for them all.

The next few hours were among the most enjoyable Hermione had spent since her break up with Ron. She had the undivided attention of two attractive wizards who toasted her with champagne while they regaled her with humorous stories of their shared past - each more outrageous than the last. They took turns dancing with her, and paying her extravagant compliments which made her laugh. Gradually, the other guests departed until Hermione, Lucius, and Severus were the only ones who remained. When the orchestra could not be bribed to play any longer, Lucius turned on the wireless so they could continue to dance.

Finally, even the House-Elves had gone to bed.

She, Lucius, and Severus were molded together, swaying on the dance floor. Lucius was pressed against her back, his right hand held hers, his left caressed her side along the edge of her dress. Severus was at her front, his arms encircled her waist, one hand cupping her arse. She had her other hand around his waist and her head on his chest. She could feel one impressive erection against her belly and another, equally impressive, against her bum. Her entire body hummed. She felt warm, and comfortable, and desired.

“Hermione?”

“Mmmm?”

“I don’t think you’re in any condition to Apparate home tonight.” Severus murmured. He traced her ear with the tip of his tongue which made her shiver.

“I quite agree,” Lucius said as he nuzzled the other.

She shivered again. “Ooo, That feels nice.” She knew she was in perfect condition to Apparate. She simply didn’t want the night to end. And, apparently, neither did they, which made her smile against Severus’ chest.

“Hermione…” Lucius’ voice sent a thrill straight to her core.

“Mmmm?”

“You can stay here…” He slipped his hand beneath her dress, and brushed the side of her breast.

“With you, Lucius?”

“Both of us.” Snape growled, pulling her hard against him.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Lucius wrapped his arms around them both, and Apparated them directly to his bedroom.

Once there, Lucius disengaged himself and moved a short distance away. Severus turned Hermione around, and gently pulled her back against him. She felt his erection twitch against her bum as Lucius turned to face them.

Grey eyes met brown as the blond wizard unfastened his dress robes. He shrugged out of them. The silk material puddled around his feet, and he toed off his shoes and socks. Next, he removed his cufflinks, and unbuttoned his shirt. 

Hermione watched in fascination as each button was opened, and more of Lucius’ chest and stomach was revealed. When he unbuckled his belt, she noticed how his trousers were tented. When Snape’s breath hitched in her ear, desire scorched through her, and she jerked her eyes back up to Lucius’ face. 

Lucius pulled his belt off, and then unbuttoned his trousers. They joined his robes on the floor, followed closely by his shirt. He was not wearing any pants. 

Hermione inhaled sharply. He was magnificent. Severus tightened his grip on her, and began to kiss her neck and shoulder. She tilted her head to give him better access without taking her eyes off of Lucius.

Lucius moved over to the huge four poster bed in the center of the room, climbed into it, and lay back against the pillows. He reached down, took his prick in hand, and began to stroke it languidly. 

“Hermione, I would love to watch Severus undress you.”

She did not trust herself to speak, so she nodded.

Severus kissed his way to her ear. "If we do anything that becomes truly too shocking or painful, you may say 'dunderhead' and we will stop. That is your safe word, do you understand?"

Severus turned her to face him, and looked deeply into her eyes. Hermione felt his mind probe gently into hers and wait.

"Yes, I understand." 

Snape's mind retreated from hers, apparently satisfied that the alcohol had not scrambled her brain too much to prevent consent. She smiled wickedly at him and moistened her lips.

Severus growled and pulled her against his body. He held her at the small of her back, cupped her chin with his hand and tilted her face up. Then he lowered his head and ravaged her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hard, as the white hot heat of her desire flared to life. Soon, his hands drifted from her face to her hair. He gentled his mouth against hers, bringing their passion down from a boil to a simmer. He removed the combs with a silent spell and then ran his fingers through her hair until it cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. He slid his hands down to the back of her neck, which elicited a shiver, and then he unhooked her halter. He placed the straps between her shoulder blades, careful not to expose her breasts, and then he pulled back and looked into her eyes once more. 

Hermione saw the hunger in those fathomless black eyes and felt his mind brush against hers once more. Just double-checking, she figured. 

After he verified that she was still willing, and very eager, he relaxed and nuzzled her ear with a groan. He nibbled his way to her mouth, and kissed her again. Then he took her bottom lip in his teeth and worried it, then soothed it, before he reluctantly released it. His dress robes disappeared with a murmured spell as he turned her to face Lucius once more.

Hermione felt Severus unfasten the chains on the back of her dress one at a time. His fingers trailed along her skin as he moved down her back. She felt her nipples grow hard as her skin rose in gooseflesh. After he had unclasped the last hook, he slid his hands up along her bare back. When he reached the loosened halter straps, he slipped his hands under them and caressed her shoulders. Severus continued down, beneath the fabric, until his hands cupped her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers then pinched hard. Pain and pleasure spiked through her, and she felt warm wetness between her legs. 

Lucius inhaled sharply, and tightened his grip on his cock. As he lay there, Hermione thought he looked like nothing so much as a living, breathing, very erotic Michelangelo sculpture come to life-only the Michelangelo statues she'd seen were never so-- _endowed_. Good heavens. Her attention was diverted when Severus pulled the halter straps over her shoulders and exposed her breasts to Lucius’ heated gaze.

“Beautiful, beautiful. So full. And lovely pink nipples. Pinch them again, Severus.”

The dark wizard behind her complied. Hermione arched her back, pushing her breasts into his touch. She felt his mouth on her neck and shoulders as he nipped and kissed his way from one side to the other. She couldn’t stop herself from grinding her arse against his splendid erection. He bit her shoulder hard with a groan, then laved the spot with his tongue. He released her breasts and smoothed his hands down her sides until he reached the skirt of her dress which hung on her hips. After an agonizing moment, he slid his fingers under the silky material. When he touched her suspender belt, she felt his smile against her skin.

“Oh, Lucius. You will never guess.”

Severus pushed the dress over her hips. Hermione stood exposed; clad in only her red lace suspender belt, knickers, lace-topped stockings, and gold, high-heeled sandals. 

“Merlin!” Lucius closed his eyes, and stilled his hand. 

Severus cupped her breasts again. As he alternately kneaded them and pinched her nipples, he growled into her ear.

“Do you see what you are doing to him? He is losing control. To tell you the truth, I am having a hard time maintaining control myself.” He pinched her nipples hard, eliciting a gasp from her. “You are so beautiful standing here like this. I can smell the scent of you, Hermione. I long to taste you.”

“Do it.” The hoarse order came from the bed. “Now.”

Hermione felt cool air touch her pussy as her knickers vanished. 

"Well, well, aren't you full of surprises? Lucius, attend. Our Miss Granger continues to amaze. A lovely, nearly-naked quim. Just the way we like it." 

Lucius' grey eyes darkened and his nostrils flared. "Quite unexpected. Very appreciated. Her scent is divine. Continue at once."

Severus conjured a lounge chair and placed Hermione onto it. He took her hands, guided them over her head and to the top of the lounge. "Keep them there unless otherwise directed," he commanded. 

"Yes, sir." 

Snape knelt between her legs. He kissed the inside of one thigh as he caressed her leg down to her knee, which he grasped and placed over one arm of the chair. He repeated his actions with the left leg. After he had arranged her to his satisfaction, he sat back, and looked her over from top to bottom. 

His black eyes blazed. "Exquisite. Don't you agree, Lucius?" 

"I do. Nicely submissive, too. A bonus for us all."

"Yes." Snape never took his eyes off of Hermione's. "Beautifully so. You are magnificent to look at right now, Hermione, as magnificent as any work of art."

Hermione had never felt more desired or turned on in her life. She was spread wide open, fully exposed, at the mercy of two wizards in their prime. Yet, she had them in her power too, evidenced by their erections, and it was so decadent. Maybe she was submissive, that would be something she was willing to explore. She was very aware that, right now, she was open to trying anything these two men wanted.

Severus pushed two fingers into her, and she couldn’t restrain a guttural groan. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her pussy as he bent to capture a nipple in his mouth. He sucked first one, then the other to tautness. When he was satisfied with her nipples, he started kissing a slow, torturous path down her belly. When he finally kissed her mound, Hermione’s hips jerked up involuntarily, and Lucius groaned.

“Gods, Severus, if you don't lick her right now I'll put you in a Body Bind and make you watch-without letting you come.”

Hermione looked down, and saw Snape’s mouth twitch up into a lecherous smile and realized that he was teasing Lucius as much as he was her. He maintained eye contact as he drew his tongue along her cleft until he found her clit. Hermione groaned again and her hips jerked involuntarily up. 

Severus withdrew momentarily. "Hermione. You are not to come until Lucius tells you to. If you do, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. I'll do my best, sir." 

Snape’s smile became predatory. "Play with your nipples. Lucius does love to watch."

Hermione lowered her hands and followed his command. Snape bent his head again and attacked her pussy mercilessly. He licked her clit until she was on the brink, then he backed off and he blew on it instead, keeping her body simmering. When he wasn't teasing her clit, his long fingers were in her pussy, stroking in and out too slowly to let her get off. Time and again, he brought her right to the edge of orgasm. When she got too close, she pinched her nipples hard and the bite of pain seemed to help. 

The thing was, as Hermione continued to gaze into Severus' hot, black eyes, she knew that he could have taken her over many times, but he held himself back. Ensuring that there would be no mysterious 'consequences'. At least, not this night. 

She was a trembling, hypersensitive nerve ending when Lucius finally spoke.

“Let her come.”

Severus’ tongue resumed working its magic this time in concert with his marvelous fingers. Hermione felt the pleasure building higher and hotter. This time there was no stopping. Her entire body tightened into an arch and she came apart with a long, keening scream. Snape worked her hard, pulling every quiver out of her before he slowed and then stopped. "You have no idea how captivating you are right now." 

“Bring her here, Severus." Lucius growled. "And why do you still wearing your clothes?”

Snape vanished the offending clothing. He lifted Hermione from the chair, carried her over to the bed, settled her down into it and then climbed in after her. He reached across her, grabbed Lucius by the back of the head and kissed him hard. Hermione watched as both men vied for control, and found herself becoming aroused once again. The kiss ended with no victor determined, and both wizards turned their attention to her once more. 

Hermione relaxed into the soft bed, her body humming with anticipation.

Lucius captured her lips in a scorching kiss as Severus bent and suckled a nipple. They both reached down between her legs, and she felt one finger on her clit and one in her pussy. As the pressure built once more, the finger inside her pulled out and slid along her cleft. When she whimpered, the finger on her clit moved faster and drew her attention long enough for the other to press inside her arse.

“Oh, oh!”

“Relax, my dear.” Lucius’ voice was low, and soothing. “You’ve enjoyed everything so far—you can trust us. We only want to give you pleasure. Don't forget, you do have a safe word if it becomes too much for you to bear.”

The reminder that she was ultimately in control allowed Hermione gave herself over to the new sensations. Their fingers seemed to be everywhere—sliding, pinching, stretching, teasing—and before long, she was on the brink of orgasm once again. When all the touching stopped, she groaned in frustration. 

"Not just yet, you greedy girl." Lucius’ eyes gleamed. “Severus, I do believe our brave Gryffindor requires something more—and I think we are just the Slytherins to give it to her, don’t you agree?”

“Unquestionably.” 

“Then, please...begin.”

Severus positioned himself between Hermione’s legs. He plunged in to the hilt in one stroke, and held himself still in order to bend over and kiss her. Then he began to move.

Hermione raised her hips to meet his thrusts. At one point he covered her with his body, wrapped his arms around her, and rolled over so that she was straddling him. Lucius positioned himself behind her, reached around, and cupped her breasts. He teased her nipples to hardness as he pressed his still slick fingers into her bum once more. He scissored them while moving them in and out of her, stretching her. He nibbled her earlobe which sent more shocks through her.

“Lean down and kiss Severus for me, my dear. Present that lovely arse to me.” 

Hermione did as he commanded, and captured Severus’ lips in a passionate kiss. While she explored his mouth, she heard a murmured lubrication charm, and then felt the head of Lucius’ cock pressing into her arse. He stilled when she gasped. 

"Relax, my dear." Lucius held her hips and pushed slowly, but firmly, until the head of his penis was fully seated inside her. Even with his preparation, she felt as if her arse was on fire. She considered using her safe word--but the pain wasn't more than she could bear and she had always been curious about anal sex. She didn't safe word. She closed her eyes and concentrated on everything she was feeling.

Lucius was patient. Severus reached between their still-joined bodies to tease her clit once more. The combination of sensations coming from her clit, and her pussy helped her relax. The pain in her arse subsided as she became accustomed to the intrusion of Lucius's cock. He slowly pushed in until it was nearly all the way inside, and then he paused again. Snape withdrew slightly and Hermione, overwhelmed with pleasure, pushed back against Lucius in order to take it all. The blond wizard groaned, and began to move. 

That was Severus’ signal to resume. Together, they choreographed their movements, Snape would thrust and Lucius would retreat and then the pattern was reversed and repeated. 

Hermione was aflame. In her pussy, in her arse, against her clit, and her nipples—every nerve was thrumming. 

She felt so full—gods, it was so good, so good—and she was going to…going to…going to…"Please, sirs, may I come?"

Lucius bent over her and growled. "You may. Come for us, Hermione."

She shattered with a cry. Her pussy convulsed and that proved too much for Severus. He came with a shout. Lucius, unable to withstand the onslaught of her quivering arse around his cock, pushed in one last time as his orgasm exploded. He collapsed on top of them with a satisfied groan.

After their breathing returned to almost normal, Lucius rose, withdrew, and gently lifted Hermione off of Severus. He vanished the rest of her clothing, and cast a cleansing charm before he settled her between them. With a silent spell, he moved the blanket from beneath them and covered them with it. Both Lucius and Severus wrapped their arms around her. They murmured into her ears, soft words of praise, interspersed with tiny kisses. She felt warm and cherished. 

Much to Hermione's amusement, it wasn't long before both wizards were snoring; one on either side. 

As she followed them to sleep, she smiled. 

She had learned so much tonight, but the one thing that would stay with her always would be: Never underestimate the power of a little red dress.


End file.
